paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol/The Snow Queen
Plot When Chase is put under the evil influence and taken by the legendary Snow Queen, Skye goes a journey to rescue for him in the struggle between good and evil. Synopsis An evil mayor makes a magic mirror that distorts the appearance of everything it reflects. It fails to reflect the good and beautiful aspects of people and things, while magnifying their bad and ugly aspects. The mayor is a boss of his employees. He and his employees take the mirror throughout the world and delight in distorting everyone and everything; the mirror makes the loveliest landscapes look like "boiled spinach." They try to carry the mirror into Heaven with the idea of making fools of the angels and God, but the higher they lift it, the more the mirror grins and shakes with delight, and it slips from their grasp and falls back to earth, shattering into millions of pieces. These splinters — some no larger than a grain of sand — are blown around and get into people's hearts and eyes, freezing their hearts like blocks of ice and making their eyes like the mayor-mirror itself, seeing only the bad and ugly in people and things. Years later, two little pups, Skye and Chase, live next door to each other in the garrets of buildings with adjoining roofs in a large city. One could get from Skye's to Chase's home just by stepping over the gutters of each building. The two families grow vegetables and roses in window boxes placed on the gutters. Skye and Chase have a window-box garden to play in, and they become devoted to each other as playmates. Skye's grandmother tells the children about the Snow Queen, who is ruler over the "snow bees" — snowflakes that look like bees. As bees have a queen, so do the snow bees, and she is seen where the snowflakes cluster the most. Looking out of his frosted window one winter, Chase sees the Snow Queen, who beckons him to come with her. Chase draws back in fear from the window. By the following spring, Skye has learned a song that she sings to Chase: Where the roses deck the flowery vale, there, infant Jesus thee we hail! Because roses adorn the window box garden, the sight of roses always reminds Skye of her love for Chase. On a pleasant summer day, splinters of the troll-mirror get into Chase's heart and eyes while he and Skye are looking at a picture book in their window-box garden. Chase becomes cruel and aggressive. He destroys their window-box garden, he makes fun of Skye's grandmother, and he no longer cares about Skye, since all of them now appear bad and ugly to him. The only beautiful and perfect things to him now are the tiny snowflakes that he sees through a magnifying glass. The following winter, Chase goes out with his sled to play in the snowy market square and — as was the custom — hitches it to a curious white sleigh carriage, driven by the Snow Queen, who appears as a woman in a white fur-coat. Outside the city she reveals herself to Chase and kisses him twice: once to numb him from the cold, and a second time to make him forget about Skye and her family; a third kiss would kill him. She takes Chase in her sleigh to her palace, the people of the city decide that Chase died in the nearby river. Skye, heartbroken, goes out to look for him and questions everyone and everything about Chase's whereabouts. She offers her new red shoes to the river in exchange for Chase; by not taking the gift at first, the river lets her know that Chase did not drown. Skye next visits an old woman named Mayor Goodway with a beautiful garden of eternal summer who used to be the mayor of Adventure Bay. Mayor Goodway wants Skye to stay with her forever, so she causes Skye to forget all about Chase, and causes all the roses in her garden to sink beneath the earth, since she knows that the sight of them will remind Skye of her friend. Skye's warm tears raise one bush above the ground, and it tells her that it could see all the dead while it was under the earth, and Chase is not among them. Skye flees and meets three pups named Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma, who tells her that Chase is in Princess Precious's palace. Skye goes to the palace and meets Princess Precious and Prince Rubble, who is not Chase, but looks like him. Skye tells them her story, and they provide her with warm clothes and a beautiful coach. While travelling in the coach Skye is captured by robbers and brought to their castle, where she befriends a little robber girl named Katie, whose pet doves tell her that they saw Chase when he was carried away by the Snow Queen in the direction of Lapland. The captive reindeer Prancer tells her that he knows how to get to Lapland since it is his home. Katie frees Skye and Prancer to travel north to the Snow Queen's palace. They make two stops: first at Cali's home and then at Precious's Owner's home. Precious's Owner tells Prancer that the secret of Skye's unique power to save Chase is in her sweet and innocent pup's heart. When Skye reaches the Snow Queen's palace, she is halted by the snowflakes guarding it. She prays the Lord's Prayer, which causes her breath to take the shape of angels, who resist the snowflakes and allow Skye to enter the palace. Skye finds Chase alone and almost immobile on a frozen lake, which the Snow Queen calls the "Mirror of Reason", on which her throne sits. Chase is engaged in the task that the Snow Queen gave him: he must use pieces of ice like a Chinese puzzle to form characters and words. If he is able to form the word "eternity" the Snow Queen will release him from her power and give him a pair of skates. Skye runs up to Chase and kisses him, and he is saved by the power of her love: Skye weeps warm tears on him, melting his heart and burning away the troll-mirror splinter in it; Chase bursts into tears, dislodging the splinter from his eye; Chase becomes cheerful and healthy again, with sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks. He and Skye dance around on the lake of ice so joyously that the splinters of ice Chase has been playing with are caught up into the dance, and when they tire of dancing they fall down to spell "eternity," the very word Chase was trying to spell. As they were about to leave, the Snow Queen came back. Skye and Chase believed in themselves and that defeated the Snow Queen. She melts and turns into a puddle of water. Chase and Skye then leave the Snow Queen's domain with the help of Prancer, Precious's Owner, and Cali. They meet Katie, and they have learnt that Precious and Rubble travelled far away and Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma have found a happy life, and from there they walk back to their home, Adventure Bay. They find that all is the same at home, and Skye's grandmother welcomed them home. Katie also moved in with them, and all four of them were reunited. A few years later, they have changed: They are now grown up. Chase and Skye got married. At the end, Katie also married a boy named Ryder, and they were all delighted to see that it is summertime. Cast *Chase as (Kai) *Skye as (Gerda) *The Snow Queen as (Herself) *Mayor Humdinger as (Troll) *Mrs. Thomas as (Skye's Grandmother) *Mayor Goodway as (Magic Old Woman) *Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky as (Crows) *Precious as (Princess) *Rubble as (Prince) *Chickaletta as (Robber Woman) * Ryder as ( Narrator) *Katie as (Robber Girl) *Prancer as (Bae) *'_Owner Precious' Owner as (Finnish Woman) *Cali as (Lapp Woman) Information *Genres: Fantasy, Adventure, Children's *Rating: Children. *Type of story: Fairy tale *Love Couples: Chase x Skye, Precious x Rubble (Part 2 only), Ryder x Katie (Part 4 only) Trivia *This story is based on the 1845 story "The Snow Queen." You can read about it on Wikipedia . *There are some regular characters in this story. Story *The Snow Queen (Part 1) *The Snow Queen (Part 2) *The Snow Queen (Part 3) *The Snow Queen (Part 4) Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes